thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Terry Perkins
Stub | }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ Detective Sergeant Terrence Perkins is a character from The Bill. He specialises in dealing with sex offenders. Service Record In 2003 he was seen investigating Laura Meadows' rape and burglary whilst stationed at Barton Street. He transferred as a replacement for the deceased DC Juliet Becker. CID also lacked one other DC due to the departure of DC Mickey Webb and the resignation of DC Danny Glaze, although a new DC joined before Terry, so it was a tight start for the DC who was supposed to be part of PPU (Public Protection Unit). He immediately made a negative impression when a woman had left her child with a convicted paedophile. After an incident where his brother Ben tried to drown Malcolm Willard, who had abused Ben and Terry when they were younger, things went worse when Willard was killed by a sniper, and Ben vanished along with his rifle, however the calibres don't matched. This, along with Terry going undercover with paedophiles in prison caused Terry to decide to transfer out of PPU. In 2005 he was stabbed by an unstable cleaner Margaret Barnes, who had been harassing DS Ramani De Costa after she helped her during a panic attack when there was a fire at Sun Hill. Margaret was deemed unstable but Terry survived. However soon after he returned to work, there was a hostage situation at the station where a depressed father wanted justice for his son killed in a collision involving a reasonably travelling stolen car. Terry and PC Dan Casper were held hostage by the gunman, and Casper had a gunshot wound on his arm. Terry managed to get Dan out but when they discovered the driver of the car that killed his son was in the boot of his rigged car, DC Zain Nadir and DS Phil Hunter rushed outside to rescue the child. As the gunman was about to shoot Terry, SO19 took him down. In 2005, his brother Ben was in jail for abusing his sons and Terry started a relationship with his wife. When Ben was released in Christmas 2005, he discovered this when his son Bradley ran away. Ben punched Terry in the face. In 2006 after working a case, a victim of crime told Terry to go visit his children, and he started with his daughter Holly. He resumed his marriage to his wife Helen, although took another punch from her boyfriend David. In 2007, Terry worked the case against Greg Farnham, a cop killer who stabbed Doug Wright and killed Billy Rowan, alongside DI Samantha Nixon. Later that year he was caught up in another hostage situation at Sun Hill and was so focused on catching one of the suspects, Jimmy Duncan, that he set fire to the station canteen to gain his trust, although Duncan had his warrant card. Duncan had killed Terry's informant on the armed robbery and was able to get a gun off one of the gunmen as the other two took an injured hostage out. Terry, was in a cell for drinking too much, and was sobering up. Terry tracked down Duncan due to a phone call and after beating him up he arrested him as SO19 and DI Nixon swarmed in. In 2008 Terry constantly warred with new DS Max Carter, including one incident involving a fight in the middle of the station. However, as the year wrapped up, Terry was selected for an undercover operation involving a minicab company involved in money laundering and drug dealing. This spiralled out of control when a German national was kidnapped in London by one of the workers, using Terry as his driver. Terry was put in with the ringleader undercover with a German detective, Maybach, and he was able to feed back information to DCI Jack Meadows and Leipzig DCI Hajo Trautzschke. The operation saw the ringleader arrested, the hostage rescued and no one injured. However, a mercenary working for the ringleader was killed as he believed the mercenary was an undercover cop, as opposed to Terry or Maybach. Terry was a less major character between 2009 and 2010. He stayed until the final episode. Relationships Relatives: Ben Perkins (brother) Bradley Perkins (nephew) Spouses: Helen Perkins Romances: Lucy Perkins Helen Perkins Children: Holly Perkins (daughter) Shaun Perkins (son) Friends: Ramani De Costa Major Storylines 2004- Undercover with a paedophile ring inside Longmarsh Prison 2004- Arrests brother for sexually abusing sons 2005- Stabbed by manic depressive 2005- Sun Hill Armed Siege 2007- Assault On Sun Hill 2008- Proof of Life 2010- CONFRONTS DS Max Carter over his use of cocaineCategory:Detective Constables Perkins, Terry Perkins, Terry Perkins, Terry Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D. Category:Barton Street Personnel